Dark Chocolate
by LovelyStarry
Summary: Kinda AU Kagome has recently lost her dad. She moves and her new 'Skoule' sucks. She has already made enemies with the most popular people in school. All she really wants is to be left alone. My summary sucks. Chap.4 up!(freakishly long, over 4,000 words)
1. Mr Grape Juice, and the Daddy Dearests

Are you happy? I have desided to put up this fic! I hope that everyone is Ok with that!  
  
Welcome to my newest fic. I hope you enjoy it because I worked rather hard on it! Really! I hope that the amount of time I took shows! I apologise for any spelling errors, I did proof read it, but some miss spellings may have slipped... Anyways, I really do hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of those characters. Poor me, I just get attacked by demon helicopters. Its a sad existance, but somebody has to have it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Title: Dark Chocolate  
  
Chapter 1: Mr.Grape Juice, and the "Daddy Dearests"  
  
Let me just explain... This story is going to be told through the eyes of 16 year old Higurashi, Kagome (for the most part... There maybe some other POV's... but for now it's just Kagome). Anyways... The first part is narrorated by me lovely self just to give you a breif over-view... I hope you like my fic!!!  
  
~~~  
  
The world was now a stranger, a friend that had moved away for years and only just returned a completely different person, a person you aren't quite sure you want to know anymore. After her fathers death in the previous year, her mother just wasn't the same... She stuttered when she spoke, and was having trouble with her job, and on top of this, the bills were begining to pile up. Depression is a sad thing, especially when it effects those you love. Her little brother, in mourning for his lost father, had changed for the worse... Though he was only at the young age of 12, he had already found himself in a bad crowed.   
  
Kagome, well, she had just stoped speaking... Ok, lets rephrase that, she spoke, but only when nessisary, only when spoken to, and it was NEVER, EVER in regards to her emotions, she didn't talk about her father's death. And that was just that. 16 year old Kagome just liked to keep to herself.  
  
School life for Kagome Higurashi had changed drastically with her new entourage of beliefs. The once she once caller her "friends" were now just another group of people that she couldn't relate with. She now thought of them as "Not understanding," "Too quick to judge", "Self obsorbed bitches with no concern for anyone but them selves." Kagome was lost to herself. She took on a new way of treating them, full of sarcasm and cynicism. They just didn't know her anymore, so they stayed away.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome sat at her desk, staring at the book she was supposed to be studying from. Her mother timidly knocked on the door and creaked it open.  
  
"Honey?" She asked, as if she was unsure of her daughter's clear presance.  
  
Kagome didn't look up at all from her book, she wasn't reading it, but instead she focused on the white trails that formed around each of the words as they ran up and down the page. "What?" she asked in her monotoness voice.  
  
"Honey, I-I... Well, yo-you know I have been seeing tha-that doctor, right?" Her mother stuttered, she had been like this her husband had died. It was like she lost all of her self assurence.  
  
"What about it?" Kagome was still intently studying the white spaces between the words in her text book. 'I wonder if she is trying to get me to talk?' Kagome wondered to herself.  
  
"Well, Honey, sh-she seems to th-think that I, or r-rather w-we, we would be better off i-if, well..." she paused, this was hard for her. Talking to Kagome was never an easy task, now anyways.  
  
Kagome looked up at her mother, she looked at her worn face, and her eyes that seemed to sink back into her head, like they wanted to get away from the world, her mother looked sad and lost. Kagome sighed and raised an eyebrow to entice her to continue...If it was something so improtant that her mother had to take *this* long to spit it out, it must be something big, or at least worth the raising of an eyebrow.  
  
'Be strong, Sekeshi (don't know the mother's real name... so this shall have to do), she is your daughter, you can do this, just tell her!' Kagome's mother thought to herself. "Well, Kagome, sweety, she thinks it would be best if we...moved" she said "moved" slowly, not liking the way what she said sound.  
  
"So," Kagome said looking back at her book,"We are just going to pack up and move? Just like that? Because some random person thinks we should? Gee, that sounds like a plan." Though she was being sarrcastic, her voice still carried the uncaring monotonus sound.  
  
"No n-not ju-just anywhere, Kagome, sh-she thinks that it would be best i-if we moved in w-with your grandfather, a-at the shrine. We are going to be moving in a couple weeks. I-I just wanted you to know..." she started to leave.  
  
"Fine," Kagome said slightly stern as she slammed her book closed. "Have fun telling Sota."   
  
~~~Kag's Story Begins~~~  
  
Sota, he had a hard time dealing with our father's death. He stopped doing well in school, he stopped being polite, he really, really, changed. Even though he is only 12, he fell into a bad crowd. A real bad crowd. This is why mom hates talking to him, he makes things so hard for her. I know I am not the model daughter, but at least I don't act like him. And anyways, what the hell is the point of us moving? To forget dad? Never! I refuse! I will not let go of him! NO ONE can make me. Don't worry dad, though mom my want to phase you out, I won't forget you, no, you can count on me.  
  
~~~  
  
2 weeks later, we were all packed up. A lot of our stuff will be going into storege, mom said that storege was cheaper than a house, so that is why we are moving in with Grandfather. Gramps has a lot of empty rooms at his house at the Higurashi shrine. Sota, mom, and I will all be getting our own rooms... Mom even got a cat. Fine with me just so long as I am not stuck with litter duty. I am not *that* fond of animals, they have never done any good to me. The only good thing about this cat, which we have dubbed 'Buyo', is the fact that Gramps loaths it with a passion. At least now he has something to live for, he can pretend he is chasing one of his fictional demons or something when he goes after that... startlingly large, furball.  
  
So, Gramp's house isn't that bad, but I mean, still, I am not fond of the whole "Moving" idea. Sure, my friends ditched me after my dad died, claiming I had "changed". Some friends, huh? But still, the thought of me going to a new school and becoming, once again, the out-casted-freak, well, it isn't entirely pleasant, as I am sure you realize. Oh well, this is my life. Welcome.   
  
The Shrine is kind of big... Well, not the shrine its self, but the land, Gramps owns himself quite a considerable amount of land. Its really pretty here, I have even found a lovely little spot for myself, by a tree that Gramps calls the "God Tree", there is a legend and everything about it. It hasn't bloomed for a few hundred years, and there is this one place on it where bark refuses to grow. Gramps hasn't told me the story yet, he was about to, but then Sota made his grand appearence... And well, lets just say, some bad stuff happened. Yeah, so while they were arguing I just to a little trip to my tree. It was beautiful for a tree without blossems, though, this time of year, not many trees flower. Yeah. Anyways... I like life at the Shrine ok, I just, I don't know. Am confused.  
  
I woke up, can't sleep, I need to... I need to do... something. So, I wrote, it came to me in my sleep, I just let the words flow from my fingers... It felt great!  
  
Fumbling in the darkness,  
  
Trying to find the light,  
  
Wondering why nothing  
  
Ever comes out right.  
  
Lost in the mind,  
  
Trying to find,  
  
Purpose in this life,  
  
A way to escape the struggle and strife,  
  
Got to get away,  
  
Got to run away,  
  
No hope for tomorrow,  
  
Have to steal another day.  
  
Shunned, unwanted, wandering the streets,  
  
Being looked down upon by everyone they meet.  
  
Don't know what to do,  
  
Don't know what to say,  
  
There's got to be another way.  
  
A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth at the site of what I wrote, Me, I wrote this! I love how the words link together so well. I love my pen, and my paper. They are the only real friends I need. I love this, I should write more often. I can keep it all to myself, no one else will ever lay eyes on my work. I will take care in making sure that stays so. I wonder what my mother would do if she saw it? Another "Oh, thats nice dear"? I don't think so. She wouldn't understand, no one would. I don't expect them to.  
  
~~~  
  
I took a really good look at my mother today. It seems like she loses a bit more of her beauty everyday. My mother was a really beautiful woman at one point, father's death really drained her. She is greiving both physically and mentally. I can't help but feel sad for her, but then, we are all sufering here, aren't we?   
  
~~~  
  
School starts today, oh joy. Can't you see my broad smile? Didn't think so. HaHa, sarcassum, gotta love it. Anyways, school. Yeah, I usually do well in school. Literature, Language, Math, History... Yeah, I don't mind school in the acedemic sense much, it is more the 'social scene' that bothers me, for me, school works out just fine being a sectators sport. I don't mind sitting on the side lines that much. Makes things easier that way, can't get hurt.  
  
Buyo. Is. Huge. I honestly didn't think cats could get that fat and still be able to move around! Oh well, you learn something new everyday, I guess. Anyways, the little, or rather, inexplicably huge fur-ball is begining to grow on me... And another plus... Grampa still hates him. Go Buyo! I have to admit, its kind of funny watching him chase the poor cat around with the broom... It is amazing how fast that cat can move! It must weigh about 20lbs, but he can always out manuver Gramps... Then again... Gramps isn't exactly in top physical condition, now is he? That must be the explanation as to how Buyo always gets away unscaved by the trecherous broom.  
  
~~~  
  
School? They should call this place 'Skoule' for all the idiots that I have to deal with. It is plain luticris!!! I swear, I am surrounded by idiots and ingreats... Just great. I think Buyo would fit in well here, like him, almost everyone of the schools, or shall I say 'Skoule's' inhabitences has the IQ of a rotting tree stump. I am getting a few looks for sitting alone in the corner, my writing, most likely, isn't helping the situation, but you know what? I really don't care! Anyways, lets get to the point... Why I am so pissed. Well, it all started when I got up this morning, and continued when some asshole poured water on me seat before I sat down. Not being one to take things sitting down (pardon the pun), I returned the favor... Except I used grape juice instead. So now the guy as a big purple stain on his ass, while I just have a wet mark that is easily covered with my sweater. Was that a little harsh? I don't think so, he had no business doing that to a new student, I should hope he thinks twice about taunting a "defenceless new kid". Besides, his friends seemed to get a kick out of it. One even attempted to give me a "High 5", but I informed him that I have forbade myself to do them after I left the 5th grade... Don't think I scored any social point there, but then, I am not really playing, am I? So yeah, I have the following class schedual...  
  
(Bear with me here, these are going to be American courses seeing as those are the only school systems I am fermiliar with)  
  
1. Art  
  
2. Adv. Lit.5/6  
  
3. History  
  
4. Biology  
  
LUNCH  
  
5. Algebra 2  
  
6. Creative Writing  
  
Well, there you go. Mr. Grape Juice & Pals appear to be in my History class AND Bio. Mr. Grape Juice is in my Creative Writing class, and some of his Pals are in my Algebra 2 class, lucky me. Adv. Lit. contains the group I have dubbed the "Daddy Dearests", just because the only way they could possibly have gotten into an advanced class was to have their, undoubtedly rich, fathers pay for it. I can just see them now, all innocent looking and sayin,"Daddy Dearest?". Those people make me sick. All the do is use and exploit people. And I believe the I am their newest target. They informed me between class that "It looks good to help out the new student, we think you should hang out with us, we can make you *Somebody!*" You should have heard the way they said "*Somebody*", it was like they said,"We can make you *A star*" or something to that affect. Anyways, I looked them in the face and said,"Oh, how sweet, but unfortunatly I don't plan on being anybodies "good semeritaine" project. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on me way." As I left I heard them mumbling something about "She'll be back". Damn, these girls just wont take a hint... Here they come now.  
  
"Your name's Kagome, right?" the one I assumed was the leader asked me. 'Ding, ding... We have a winner, somebody get this girly a prize!'   
  
"Yeah... And how can I help you... What was your name again?" I asked all too innocently.  
  
"Kikyou," She said, looking rather proud of herself, like she had just communicated with an alien or something... I wonder what she would do if I said 'Boo!'  
  
"Well, Kikyo, how may I help you?" It was dripping with sarcasm, but well, of course, she didn't seem to sense it... This must be one of those girls that NOBODY refuses... I am honored to be the first.  
  
"Well, we would like you to sit with us, then we can go through some clothing catalogs I have, you know... Find you some *nice* clothes. What you're wearing, though it may have been acceptable at your old school, just doesn't cut it here." Yeah, real sweet ain't she?  
  
"Oh, I am so obliged, but you see, umm... I really must be going now.. I hear that there is a convention for the 'poorly dressed' that I am running late to." Truely, sarcasm is a wonderful thing, it takes something that would have normally been me insulting myself, and turns it into me making fun of their soon-to-be insults. Its a great form of reverse psychology.  
  
"If you don't come with us, well then, I am afraid you will completely blow your chances of being in *our* group... You want to fit in don't you?" Her voice was milking and smooth, masking what I am sure to be a rather poisonus venom.  
  
"I am sorry."I said indifferently as I turned and walked away. I could feel their angry glares on my back. I wont even pretend she wont try to get back at me. She seems to be one of those people that always gets the last laugh... But you know what I say? "He (or she) who laughs last, doesn't get the joke." But really, I don't see anything funny here, do you?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thought that was an appropriate place to end the chapter, didn't you? Ok, well, I hope you liked it! And even if you didn't, just leave me a review to let me know!!! Kay? lalala... The demon helicopters are at it again... They just don't seem to want to leave me alone!!!  
  
Tootles~ 


	2. Mr Grape Juice's Foiled Revenge

Ok, so here we are at chapter 2, I hope you are enjoying this fic so far... I knew you would!!! Ok...   
  
I want you to review, don't think you don't have to, cuz you do!  
  
I will be sad if you don't!  
  
Very, very sad.  
  
Disclaimer time!!!~~ I don't own Inuyasha! Ok? Got it? Good!  
  
__________________________  
  
Title: Dark Chocolate  
  
Chapter 2: Mr.Grape Juice's Foiled Revenge  
  
I was so releaved when I escaped from the "Daddy Dearests", I didn't seem him coming, though, I guess it wouldn't have helped even if I hadn't been distracted, hall corners cause more deaths each year than food-drenched cafeteria floors and nauseatingly disgusting bathrooms put together. Let me tell you, he was ANYTHING but pleased to see me. Mr. Grape Juice was now sprawled on the floor before me, and I, too, was also planted on the hard tile floor...  
  
"Watch where you're going, wentch!" MGJ yelled at me, too bad he wasn't carrying a lunch tray, for I am sure that, if he had, it would now be smushed all over him and his pretty face. I laughed half-heartedly on the inside, this guy probably has never had a hard day in his perfect little life.  
  
"Pardon me," I say monotonessly,"But, seeing as I am not psychic, it is as much your fault as it is mine." I stood up and walked away, leaving him on the ground with an all too dirty look on his face. Maybe I should have offered to help him up, but it was just so much easier the other way. Human contact is draining. Yet, something about him... Can't place my finger on it, but I get a weird vibe from him... If my suspicions are correct, I shall know soon enough.  
  
The rest of the day pretty much went by without me saying anything but the occasional, "Yes Ma'am (Sir)", or "Present", when the teacher called role... I wonder if the "Daddy Dearests" have begun their devious plot against me yet. It will probably be laughable... If you haven't noticed, while those girls may be some of the prettier flowers in the feild, they are definitly *not* the brightest... Myself? I think I am a white flower on the top of the hill, out of site and out of mind. I got some more glances in my direction... Are people already talking about my refusal of the "Daddy Dearests"? Seems rather soon, but well, this is a new school, maybe they just upgraded the over-all efficiancy of gossip before my old school did, oh well, it's a mystery.  
  
~~~  
  
I came home to find Buyo asleep on my bed in a nice sunny spot, purring contently to no one inparticular. It would suck to be a cat. Though some may take their lives to be happy and care free, I don't. It can't be easy living in a world where you have to wallow in your own waste to go to the bathroom, and then there's the whole Grampa thing... I sure as hell wouldn't want some crazy old lunitic chasing *me* around with a broom, those pointy brisles look like they could hurt. Poor Buyo, too stupid to realize his life sucks, but you know what they say, ignorance is bliss, but I think the saying should go, (for Buyo, anyways) A 5 minute memory span is bliss... Yeah, thats Buyo for you. My stupid, fat kitty.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day at 'skoule' was nothing short of interesting. Apperently the Daddy Dearest's revenge plot is in full swing and I should "Watch my back". I wanted to tell them to try and watch *their* backs, you know, show them how difficult it can be, but I decided to save myself the odd glances and weird looks and resorted to mumbling a half-hearted "Whatever." They can't scare me. Much.  
  
I found out Mr. Grape Juice's name... Appearently I "Juiced" (as they now called it, heh, who would have thought, *me* a 'trend-setter') and ran into the 'skoule' jock... Karomi Inuyasha. So now I am on the bad sides of the most powerful groups in 'skoule' and it is only my second day. Just great. Luckily, I have not sank to the point of hanging out with the lowly freshmen. That I refuse. Well, basically, I refuse to hang out with anyone... But thats not the point.  
  
Yeah... So I have basically been following the advice of a song I heard this morning on my radio...  
  
I know that these are all the right words... But its what I heard.  
  
Hey, don't write yourself off yet,  
  
You're looking lonely, you feel left out,  
  
And looked down on,  
  
Just do your best,  
  
Do everything you can,  
  
You're on your way to a bitter heart,  
  
And thats no good,  
  
It just takes some time,  
  
Little girl, your in the middle  
  
Of the ride,  
  
Everything, everything,  
  
Will be just fine,   
  
Everything, everything,  
  
Will be alright,  
  
Alright.  
  
I like music.  
  
Today was, well, besides the fear of "Payback", which wasn't really severe, (the worry that is, "Payback" hasn't happened yet...) boring. Completely boring. Until I came home that is... Leave it to family to disrupt an other wise peaceful day. Sota was having some sort of argument with dear ol' gramps... Mom was futilely trying to be peacemaker, and was failing miserably. So, I came to the rescue... The key to every man is his stomache... Sota and Gramps happen to have the same weakness... Chocolate... So, like the angel I am, I grabbed to chocolate bars and threw them between the two like they were a couple of ravinous animals you can't get too close to for fear of getting bitten... Low and behold... The noise of there dispute stopped... I walked up happily to my room to start on my lovely homework... I think I made mom smile. Not quite sure as to how I feel about that as of yet... Though, its her right to be happy if she wants to.  
  
I later found out what the fight was about... And I am rather suprised that my chocolate bar manuver was enough to settle it... Sota had wanted to go out with "some friends", but he was grounded, seeing as the last time he went out with "Some friends" he was almost put in juevenal hall. "Some frineds" indeed!  
  
Anyways... Once the candy bar came into play Sota just shrugged it off and went to play an RPG or something... I guess he is settling for seeing his friends virtualy rather than in person now. That works for me, less noise, and I am sure it'll give mom something to smile about.   
  
Gramps is trying to talk me into doing free labor every weekend at the shrine. You know, sweeping and stuff. At first I felt sorry for his relentlessness, it wasn't going to get him any closer to a 'yes'. Then it got to the point where I was ready to push him down the stairs if only to stop the noise! I was only able to escape by locking myself into my room and turning up my music so it went blasting through the house, preventing me from having to listen to him further... Shrine work is a punishment, and I am not willing to do the time if I am not even in trouble for a crime. Why not make Sota do it? Then Grampa will have someone to tell his bogus stories too, my personal favorite was the one about the cat demon who was afraid of water until it saw its own reflection in a pool one day... What that story has to do with anything is far beyond me... I think that the old man just likes to hear himself speak.  
  
~~~  
  
I just knew someone was following me home yesterday, but I thought I was just being parinoid. I guess that the Queen of the "Daddy Dearests" sent her boy friend, the infamous Inuyasha(A.K.A.Mr. Grape Juice), to preform "payback" for her. First, he figured out where I lived, then, that night, he attempted to egg my house. Classic. I suppose he wasn't expecting me to wake up, I also suppose he wasn't expecting me to be as strong as I am... Ok, you're confused... So I'll just do the play-by-play...  
  
I got this funny feeling in the pit of my stomache after dinner, when I was upstairs in my room doing my homework, I shrugged it off for indigestion. So then, at around 10:30, while I was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, something hits my window, and it splattered into a gross mess; An egg.   
  
So, I throw on my robe and run down stairs, sure enough, there he is, throwing eggs at my poor little house. And well, something inside me sort of cracked... Like one of the eggs that was now splattered on the side of my house. I charged at him, the boy didn't even see me coming until it was too late... My battle cry as I knocked him down woke up everybody in the house... The culprit was caught, thanks to me and my rage. Inuyasha.   
  
Anyways... Did you know you can sue when people egg your house? Yeah, its vandalism for all you out there who do it. So we could have sued, but it being such a stupid thing, we decided against it... Besides, Grampa had a much more sinister idea up his sleeve... He decided that instead of pressing charges, he was going to make Inuyasha work it off at our shrine every weekend for the next 4 months... Yeah, 32 days in total... I supressed an evil laugh as I watched Little Inu Boy shrug it off... He had no clue what he had just gotten himslef into.  
  
My Grampa could have made an exellent slave driver, and now he was getting the chance to shine in his gruesome area of expartise. I am sorry, now that I am alone I can no longer supress the laughter... Muahaha!!! Little Inu Boy, as I have taken to calling him (in my head at least) shall be run into the ground in a matter of minutes after being placed under the ever dictatorial commands of Gramps. And I, Kagome, Maiden of this humble little shrine, shall be there to watch every backbreaking minute of it... HaHa... Suddenly, I am filled with a new found love of dear ol' Gramps. It'll sure be fun watching Inu Boy scrub my house clean!  
  
~~~  
  
The next few days at school, Kikyou, or Queeny, has been anything but pleased... I heard her whining to Inu Boy a little earier today... I believe it went something like this:  
  
Ehem...  
  
Queeny; "Inu-ya-sha-a!!! You haaave to get back at that Little Bitch after what she did to us!!! (Awh! Look! How cute! I have a nick-name already!!!)  
  
Inu Boy; "What exactly did she do to *you* again?" ( I guess that I'm not the only one who finds Queeny's grudge against me stupid... While Inu Boy has every right to be pissed... I *did* 'Juice' him, after all)  
  
Queeny; "Yoou knooooww what she did!"  
  
Inu Boy; "Come on, Kikyou! I *already* egged her house, *and* got nailed for it! What more could you *possibly* want me to do?" (I seemed to notice him leaving out the part about me takling him to the ground... I *wonder* why...)  
  
Queeny;"Publicly humiliater her?" (Gods, that chick has one whiney ass mouth... I don't believe I carried that tone of voice since I was 3.)  
  
Inu Boy;"And just *how* am I supposed to do that? Huh? I thought she was one of those invisible people who nobody really cares enough to laugh at." (Hmm... Guess my reclusiveness is usefull after all...)  
  
Queeny;"All you have to do is do something to her that people couldn't help but laugh at! I wanna see her cry like the baby she is!" (Is it just me, or is Queeny exceptionally cruel?)  
  
Inu Boy;"Fuck that, Kikyou! I don't wanna get into any more trouble than I already have! Her Grampa is scarry!" ( He has nooo clue what he let that bitch get him into.)  
  
Queeny;"But Inuuuuuuuuu!!!" (I would love nothing more then to slap her right now... Serisouly... If a chocolate covered raisin could talk, well, you would have Kikyou's voice... All smooth on the outside, and utterly crappy on the inside... No, wait... I am thinking of her personallity...)  
  
~~~  
  
Well, I think they may have seen me at that point, then they went around the corner to, most likely, further plot my demise. I wonder what it will be... Guess it must be something big if they want to "Make me cry like the baby I am". Inu Boy's punishment begins this weekend. Then the tourture begins... I mean, hey, if they are going to "Make me cry like the baby I am", I might as well have my fun while I can, right?  
  
I have a confession to make... Normally I am not so devious and conniving, but come on, these people are out to get me! I don't know, now that I think about it... I don't know that I can keep this up for the rest of my high school career. I mean, have you ever had someone ploting agaisnt you? Hating you for no good reason? I didn't think so. Well, the truth is, it isn't fun. Why can't they just leave me alone? I swear, if it weren't for Buyo and his stupidly entertianing antics, I might be depressed right now. The sad thing is... I think I have forgotten how to act normal around people. I think I am doomed to forever be a friendless freak.  
  
Grr, Buyo has left me to my own devices. Now I feel sad. Boo Hoo.... I wish dad were here, he would tell me to cheer up, and that things would get better, and I? I would believe every word of it, obsorbing it into me like hot coco, warming me to my very core. Now that I think about it... I haven't had hot coco since he died... Maybe because he was the only one I drank it with... Sometimes, at night, if I had a bad dream, I would wake him up and he would take me down stairs for a steamy cup of chocolaty goodness and tell me funny stories. As I got older, the funny stories changed into nice long conversations about life in general. That was back when I was normal, you know, I had a ton of friends back then... I was maybe even a little popular. God I miss him. Dad, I know you are out there looking down on me, and, well, just know that I still love you!  
  
Inuyasha's slavery begins tomorrow morning. He is supposed to be here at 7am. The bad news is, I have to be awake when he shows... Its not manditory or anything, but I am just not comfortable sleeping when I know he is trouncing around my house... Something about him... I am rather sure I know what it is... But until I am 100% sure, I wont bring it up to him, not sure I will even if I *did* know it for sure. *Sigh* I hate my... ability as my family and I have come to call it. Its nothing but a burden, it hasn't come in handy yet.  
  
______________________________  
  
Ok, so chapter 2 is done. I hope you like it... I want at least 20 reviews before I put up chapter 3, and if you think about it, its really not that much! Just 10 for chapter 1 and 10 for chapter 2... I don't think I am demanding much, do you? Well... Ok... Just want a little love! Send me the reviews!!! If you do, I promise I wont obsess about them this much again! (in this fic anyways)...  
  
In chapter 3 we will we Inuyasha's first day working at the shrine... I am thinking it will be partically in his POV too... Just so ya know... Maybe this will spark your curiosity and promote you people to review!!! 


	3. Hanyous and Freaks

Ok, I *didn't* get 20 reviews... And yet, here is chapter 3... Whats Up With That?  
  
Well, if I were a Prickish Bitch, I would have kept to that little request-o-mine. But I realized that I write for fun, and NOT for reviews... I have desided that if you people don't wish to review, it is not going to bother me...Much.Yup... SO, since I didn't get that many reviews, I think I will just respond to them here... (By the way... Thanks SOOO MUCH for those of you that did review! I *DO* appericiate them a lot!!!)  
  
hoshi-ko88- I am writing now... Glad you are enjoying my work! It is dedicated peoples like you that make writing all the more fun!  
  
godlet2b- Yes, I realize that I over did the whole review thing... Thanks for pointing that out to me... No, I didn't want flames exactly, I ment more along the lines of constructive critisism, ya get it? And no, your review didn't anger me! It was constructive critisism! Which is good! I will try to make this chapter longer for ya! Thanks for adding me on to your favorite stories list!!! Oh yeah... One more thing... This fic is slightly more on the AUish side... And yeah... I realize (now anyways) that it was a bit on the OOC side... I will try to take care of that and put the story on a slightly more serious level... (Thanks for the reveiws again)  
  
Chibi Horsewoman- I honestly don't know where I got Demon Helicopters... A moment of insanity brought them to me, I believe... OH and about the whole "32 days that Inu will be at the shrine" thing... He isn't going EVERYDAY... Just weekends... I mentioned that in the last chapter, I am sure you just overlooked it... just wanted to clear that up for ya! (Ha, see? I am not *that* big of an idio! Go me! LOL)  
  
hanyougal29- Glad you like the fic... And I suppose you shall just have to wait and see if it is an inu/kag fic  
  
Dunbarbalooie2- Yay! You are reading another one of my fics!!! WhooHoo! My fic has a certain appeal, huh? Well thats good! And as you can see, I have given up on the whole review thing... So... I hope ya like this chapter too!  
  
billabob- Wow! My story is one of the best 3 you have ever read? I feel honored! Assuming that you have read more than 3 fics, that is...LOL... And don't worry, I will keep writing.  
  
Disclaimer... Sadly, I don't own Inu... And the Demon Helicopter wont leave me alone...*sigh* Lucky me.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Title: Dark Chocolate  
  
Chapter 3: Hanyous and Freaks  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N Warning: Puns Ahead, Extream Caution Urged)  
  
Inuyasha was an hour late.  
  
Gramps was NOT happy.  
  
Buyo attack Inuyasha when he walked through the door in a hissing rage.(I had nothing to do with it, I swear!)  
  
Life had gotten entertaining, for the time being, anyways.  
  
~~~  
  
Gramps got him started on the house, you know, it was still caked in his egg crap. Looks to me like he will have to touch up the house with paint too. Egg can be really damaging stuff. This morning when he came (after Buyo attacked him), mom offered him some breakfast. He agreed and ate with our family before work. The dialoge played out something like this:  
  
Mom: "Oh, Inuyasha, wont you join us for breakfast before you go to work?"  
  
Inuyasha:"Uh... Sure, I guess... Thanks."  
  
Gramps:"What the heck? You're feeding the that, that Juvinile Delingquent *our* food???"  
  
Mom:"Well, who *pays* for the food? Hmmm?"  
  
Gramps: *mumbles as he sulks away*"No one respects the elderly anymore, how sad..."  
  
Sota:"You the guy that egged our house?"  
  
Inuyasha:"...Umm... Yeah..."  
  
Sota:".........THATS SO COOL!"  
  
Mom:"Sota!"  
  
Sota:"whatever"  
  
Mom:"Sota, call your sister down for breakfast"  
  
Sota:"Fine."  
  
Sota:"Kagome! Get your sorry a-erh-butt down here right now! Its time for breakfast!!!"  
  
Charming family I have, huh? Mom seems to be the only semi-sane one there... Except for the fact that she offered breakfast to the guy that egged our house. Can you imagine? Someone egging the house of shrine owners? Its simply appauling. Or at least that is what I heard Gramps saying on the phone... I swear, he called up all his little friends and said the exact same thing each time! Its like he is gloating about it or something!   
  
When I came down stairs I was completely taken off gaurd. I had known Inuyasha was going to be there, and he was, but instead of having his normal dark hair and lavender eyes... His hair was silver, accented by two dog ears on either side of his head, and his eyes were amber. Well, my suspicions were confirmed. The guy is a demon, or half one at least.   
  
My family turned and went into the kitchen, Inuyasha looked over at me, seeing what, I am guessing, can only be described as a quite flabergausted expresion on my face and said,"Oi, wentch, whats with you?"  
  
"N-nothing," I say as I hurry into the kitchen, where I see Mom has made quite a nice spread of delicious looking food.  
  
"Oh, Kagome sweet heart!" Mom said, seeing me walk into the kitchen,"Good morning, did you sleep well?"  
  
I nod my head 'yes' and silently take my seat.  
  
~~~Inuyasha's POV (who honestly didn't see this coming? I am such a predictable person, aren't I?)~~~  
  
(rewind to this morning at Inu's house when he first woke up)  
  
I yawned and looked over at my clock, which read 6:45... I was about to just go back to sleep when it hit me... Wasn't I supposed to be somewhere this morning? Damn it! The Higurashi Shrine! At this rate, there was no way in hell I was going to be there by 7... I thought I had set my alarm!!!  
  
While I was rushing to get ready, you know, brushing my teeth and crap, Sesshomaru comes in and says,"Oh, so you *did* have your alarm set for a reason!"  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" I spat.  
  
"Well, I heard it go off, and well, seeing as you are such a heavy sleeper, I figured you weren't going to turn it off anytime soon, so I took the liberty of doing it for you, but even then I couldn't get back to sleep." He Oh-so-gallently explained.  
  
"And it didn't even occur to you to *wake me up*?" I really don't think he is as smart as he makes everyone believe.  
  
"Its not my fault that you, a pathetic half demon, can't hear that well!" He spat at me... God he loved to rub that in my face.  
  
"Hell! I had it on the lowest level so it *wouldn't* wake you up!" Realizing what I just said and did, I said,"Damn, what the hell was I thinking? Heh, doing something out of curtisy for you? I must be going insane!"  
  
By the time I rushed out the door it was already 7:45, that Kagome girls Grampa was going to be pissed that I am an hour late... Ah but he's just an old man! What could he possibly do?  
  
Ms.Higurashi seems nice enough, she invited me to breakfast, I am guessing it was as an apology for their insane cat, whom, by the way, is the biggest, fattest, monstrosity of a cat I have ever seen, attacking me...If I wasn't a hanyou, I could have probably been seriously hurt...And the kid whom I assume is named Sota, he seems quite taken with the fact that I am a "Vandal"... I think he is trying to form a bad-boy genre to himself... And well, Grampa seemed perfectly pissed, which is just as I expected.   
  
Then Kagome showed up. The way she looked at me made me think that I had forgotten to put on my apperance charm... But then its like, wouldn't her family notice? That chick has serious problems if you ask me...   
  
(After breakfast)  
  
Throughout breakfast I don't think Kagome had said three words. I wonder if she is always this way, or if it is just because of me being here. Ah well, who cares about what the little wentch anyways? Her family doesn't look too conserend.  
  
Anyways... Gramps walked me outside...  
  
"The ladders are in the shed over here, the hose is on the other side of the house... Here are some scrubbing brushes and sponges. Get to work. I will call you when you can take a break." The old man was really strict. Before I could respond, he shoved a sponge and a brush at me before turning around to go inside.  
  
I survade the situation, and got to work, hoping that I wouldn't have to see the cat again...   
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
I left my window open out of habit. I didn't even think to close it when he started to clean the house. Yeah, I am more than a little absent minded sometimes.  
  
"Oi! Stupid wentch!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice and immediatly closed my writing book."You should close your window!" I guess my jumpyness made him interested in what I was writing because he climed off the ladder and into my room. "Whatcha writen?" He asked cockily as he walked over and tried to snap the book from my desk, but I grabbed it away before he could get it.  
  
"Get the hell out of my room." It must have sounded odd seeing as my voice was so quiet and timid sounding, not that I could really help it, I don't talk much.  
  
"Oh aren't you the scary one," He said in a taunting voice. Getting pissed off, I suddenly found my voice.  
  
"Listen, I told you to GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled. I liked the feeling of yelling. I hadn't done it for a while.  
  
"Geez ok, ok!" He backed away and got on the ladder, which uncerimoniously leaned off the house upon him getting all the way back on it. It fell against the tree which was ajasent to my window. Inuyasha eventually landed on the ground.  
  
"Oh God!" I said,"Are you ok?" Looking at him getting up I whispered to myself,"Oh, of course you are, you're a Hanyou after all." He heard me. Before I knew it, the ladder was back against my house and he was once again in my room. Next thing I knew, I was cornered by an angry looking Inu.  
  
"What the hell did you say?" He asked me with a ferious look on his face. Crap, if he figures out that I know... Well, it'll only be a matter of time before he... I don't even want to think about it.   
  
"N-nothing?" I practically asked him if that answer would work, but, of course, it wouldn't.  
  
"I *heard* you say something, wentch, so spit it out!" His jaw was clentched with anger.  
  
"Fine, all right? Fine!" I spit at him,"I know! I know you're a hanyou! Happy now?"   
  
At first, he looked honestly scared, but then his look of fear turned into a smirk,"You think that *I* am a hanyou? You're crazy! There aren't any demons!"  
  
"I can see through you're charm," I inform him timidly,"You're lying right now. And from the looks of it, you are a dog demon, or hanyou." I reached for his ears. "See? Your ears are right here." He flinched under my touch... Hate to say it, but I kinda like his ears.  
  
The look on his face was that of pure horror..."H-h-how d-do you, I mean, h-how can you see?" He asked frantically.  
  
"I-I-I uh," Oh yes, what a smooth responce from a miko!  
  
"Fuck!" He yelled frantically. Yeah, yay me, no body can scare people like *I* can.  
  
He stared at me for a moment, I studied the fuzzy, peach colored carpet that we were both standing on. Neither of us said anything. He turned to leave out my window again, but before he got on the ladder he said in a harsh voice,"You'd better not tell anyone about this...you little *freak*" The way he said "freak" made my skin crawl.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont." I say sollomly as I shut the window so he could clean it. His punishment wasn't as entertaining as I thought it was going to be. I left my room to go watch tv down stairs. I didn't need *him* watching me.  
  
~~~Inuyasha's POV~~~  
  
She left her room. I should get back at her, its only a matter of time before she spills and I am run out of school. Damn her. Her window is unlocked... Maybe I could see what she was writing about...  
  
I opened her window (A/N pretend windows can open from the outside...) and climbed in. Her book was just laying there for the world to see. Its probably a stupid diary.  
  
I opened it up... This was no diary... It was full of angsty poems... Geez, she writes good for a freak.  
  
"What are you doing?" I slam the book shut and put it back on her desk. What was she doing back here? But more importantly, why can't I seem to sense her coming? This isn't the first time, I mean, there was the incident in the hall at school, the night I egged her house... And now.  
  
"Nothing," was my well thought out responce.  
  
She walked over to the desk as I backed away, she picked up her poetry book, looked at me then said,"Well, I see you went through it, so tell me? Ya gonna use it for blackmail? You going to show it to everyone and make fun of me? I am a big girl, Inuyasha, you're not going to break me." I can smell tears, she is obviously fighting them back. Why would she say such things? When did *I* say I would do that?  
  
"Ha," she laughed half-heartedly, with the tears she had tried so hard to fight back slowly begining to stream down her face,"Isn't *this* what you wanted? You and Kikyo? Huh? Didn't she say she *wanted* me to cry like the baby I am? Huh? *Didn't* she?"  
  
Crap, so *thats* where she got it.   
  
"Stop it, all right? I hate it when girls cry!" I can just see the anger storming in here eyes, making what would normally be crystal blue, dark and cloudy... Great, now *I* am getting poetic. "And besides, its not *my* fault you were frickin spying on us!" Good come back, Inuyasha, you really showed her for listening in on the conversation you had with Kikyo about her.  
  
"You know what? Stuff it! I don't even know why the fuck I'm crying! You are just a big ass, you know that? A big ass..."   
  
As I turn to leave I said,"For what its worth, your writing's pretty good." At least I said something that I could sort-of-semi-kinda-a-little-bit redeem myself with for being Ass of the Year.   
  
~~~Kagome's POV (once again)~~~  
  
After he shut the window, I through the closest thing to me, which just happened to be a random chapter book, as hard as I could at the window. I can't believe him! Where the hell does he get the *nerve* to tell me that *I* was spying on him when he was talking about me behind my back. He is an ass hole. Then he goes and says that my "writing's pretty good". I don't know why he gets me so pissed! Ok, I do, but I don't know *why* he does it. Maybe some music will help calm my nerves. Good ol' Linkin Park, how ye has never failed me. At least they won't come and do everything in their power to piss me off.My guess is that he will run off and tell little Kikyo about my poetry book, then there will be some mass operation to steal it and spread it around the whole school, thinking it would make me cry. Well, if that's the way they are going to play, then I shall just have to make myself devoid of all emotion. Yeah, like thats going to happen. Emotion is the whole reason I *wrote* all of that stuff.   
  
"Kagome," Mom is calling from the other side of the door, I wonder if she heard my little tantrum.  
  
"What?" I ask, trying make my voice sound to quivery.  
  
"Its lunch time, do you want to come and eat?" She asks.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry,"Translation: I don't want to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok, you just come down if you get hungry, all right? I'll save some food for you if you do." I hear her walking down the hall to the stairs. I relax.   
  
I started to fall asleep until I was jerked awake by the sudden sound of Buyo scratching to get into my room. I guess I could use the company, so I let him in. After all, he *did* lung at Inuyasha with a fury unlike any I have seen before. He deserves to be treated well. I wonder if he knows that Inuyasha is a dog Hanyou. That might explain his hostility towards him... Its funny because I have taken Buyo to have a rather placid attitude. I picked him up and sat on my bed to look out the window. There on the ground were all the brushes and things where Inuyasha must have abandend them to go and eat lunch. Buyo migrated to my bare feet, where he is now purring contently. I feel a little better knowing that when Inuyasha comes around, I have got Buyo here to give him a run for his money. I don't really understand that phrase, but it works.  
  
~~~Inuyasha's POV... yet again~~~  
  
Ms. Higurashi makes really good food, as I learned from the breakfast this morning. My usual diet contains anything toastable, mircrowaveable, or ramen, and thats about it. Its nice to have real food again. I notice that Kagome isn't here. Ms. Higurashi looks at me and said,"Kagome seems to want to be alone today."   
  
"Oh," I say, knowing that that probably *isn't* the case. Sometimes I am an idiot. I admit it.  
  
I sat down and ate the stir fry she put in front of me. Like I said, her food was good. When I finished eating, I noticed that Grampa had fallen asleep, Salvation! Until...  
  
"Inuyasha?" Ms. Higurashi asked, holding a tray with food on it. "Would you mind terribly much to bring this to Kagome?"  
  
"Uh," Once again, a stunning responce on my part.  
  
"Please? I know she said she wasn't hungry, but I don't really think that thats the case... I don't know, sometimes, sometimes its just so hard to get to that girl" Suddenly, Ms.Higurashi was spilling to me about how Kagome shut everyone out. I sort of feel like I am one of those people who could have made her the way she is, you know, if I had known her before. "You see, she used to be so, so happy, we all were. *Sigh* Oh I just wish she would see that things aren't all bad... I'm sorry, just rambling about my problems...But really Inuyasha, would you please?  
  
"I guess I could..." Honestly, do I really have a choice?  
  
"Oh thank you! And since Granfather is asleep, you could leave after you put the supplies away..."(A/N She is used to calling him that around her kids... My mom calls her mom Grandma)   
  
"Oh really? Thanks!" I am glad to go home... I did a lot of work today. And don't particularly *want* to see how much more I can piss of Kagome.   
  
She shoved the tray at me and said,"Ok, well, tell Kagome that I made her favorite for lunch." Then she brightly walked off.  
  
Great. I am holding the tray. Nothing left to do now but go give it to her. Just great.  
  
"Hey, aren't ya gonna take it? If you don't start moving Gramps'll wake up, and then, well... Lets just say, you will wish you could rip your ears off." Sota informed me. Suddenly, I feel rather self conscious about my ears... Can anyone else in this family see them?  
  
Great.   
  
"Kagome," somehow, my legs have managed to carry me up to her room. There is no answer."Kagome?" I say a little louder.  
  
"What do you want?" An annoyed sounding Kagome answered. She seems happy.  
  
"I just brought up a tray of food for ya," I tell her.  
  
"Oh how sweet, I didn't know you cared." Her voice was dripping with sarcasum.   
  
"Feh! Yeah right! Your mom asked me to," Great comeback on my part. Oh yeah, real great.  
  
"I sort of figured that..." I was begining to get annoyed about having to talk through the door....  
  
"Whatever, are you going to eat, or not?" Annoyed, annoyed, annoyed. To semi- quote my mom's old car..."The door... is annoying, the door... is annoying." No, I didn't say that out loud.  
  
"What do you think?" Ok, now *she* is pissing me off.  
  
"Thats it!" I say as I set down the tray and ram the door open, much to her suprise, I am sure.  
  
"What the *hell* are you doing?" She screamed at me. I don't know why, but I was a little taken aback... This has been *such* a wonderful day.  
  
"Listen, you're pissing me off, just eat your damn food and lets get on with our lives!" I pick up the tray and shove it at her.  
  
"Why should I?" She asked, holding her tray like its a tray full of crap. I know, not the best comparison... I am not clever in the wording department.  
  
"Your mom said she made your favorite... At least you have someone bothering to do *something* nice for you, so stop fucking wallowing in your stupid self pity and eat the damn food!" I guess something I said must have trigged her, she just stared at me. It was strange.  
  
"Can you just go?" her voice was freakishly calm after the our little bout. She was now clutching the tray like it was... well, more important than crap...Hey! I'm not the poet here, she is.  
  
"Feh, whatever... Just don't spaz out again, ok? It's freaky." Once again, Mr. Wonderful says the perfect thing...  
  
"GET OUT!" Well, the good news is, when she slammed the door on me, there wasn't the sound of anything hitting wood... Meaning she didn't throw anything like she did when I went out the window... Bad news is... She is not going to be happy tomorrow... But hey, why should I care... Oh yeah, I egged her house... But still, I am only here because of Kikyo...   
  
Hey! Thats right! All *this* is Kikyo's fault. Why me? Why them? If I had a wall in near proximity, my head would definatly be hitting it. God, this isn't even the first time Kikyo has gotten me into something like this, and yet, here I am, serving her like a dog. (A/N You saw the warning at the begining of the chapter, didn't you?) And each time I ask my self why I put up with it. Well, I guess the answer is that she, she seems to care, I mean, sure, she is a *little* selfcentered at times, but hey, who isn't? And then, I don't know, I just feel like I am *supposed* to be with her.   
  
______________________________________________  
  
Ok... I would have put this chapter out sooner, but I am just going to assume you want a *decind* story... Yeah, I went through it a second time and altered it a bit... Heh, heh, lets just say I rushed through the plot a bit the first try.  
  
I hope that you liked this chapter, its rather long... I think. Anyways... I hope this chapter was a bit better than, well, others I guess... Yup... I am running out of things to say... Can ya tell?  
  
Ok... I shall be going now...   
  
See ya all later (Tootles ^_^) 


	4. 6 am on a Sunday

Ok... I do hope all you peoples like the story... I know a *few* of you do... But as for the rest... Well? Do you? Or do you not? R&R si vous plait.  
  
Time to clear somethings up for Gotlet2b...  
  
The **'s are italics... I sorta got scared of trying the bolds and stuff after none of it worked on my first fic... heh, heh... Anyways... "Hanyou" means "half demon"... When you asked I spazed for a second thinking I made an idiot out of myself by spelling it wrong... Luckily, I didn't.... But I am happy to educate you!... Oh, and only Kagome can see through Inuyasha's appearance charm... Not her family... Just so ya know... But hey, Inuyasha didn't or rather, doesn't, know either... But soon, you both will. (I say "soon you both will" because, while *you* learn this *now*, he'll learn it later...oops... hope I'm not giving too much away...) And last, but most definatly not least... Thanks Oh so much for reviewing! I REALLY REALLY REALLY appericiate it!!!  
  
And now I shall respond to the rest of my (4) reviewers for chappie 3 and new reviewer from chapter 1:  
  
Gothic Youkai666:  
  
Hey! No reason to be sorry about the chapter mix up! I am sure it happens to the best of us! I am just glad you that the problem is now fixed! So... How do you like my fics? If you have read them, I mean... Heh, heh... Well, update your fic soon! I will leave a nice review!  
  
sakurapetalsntears:  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing! I am really happy you like my fic (duh)... I shall have to check out this song..."Another perfect day" is it? Well, once again, thank you for the uber cool review!  
  
fluffyluver07:  
  
I think I will take your advice... But it may take a little while to make it like that, you know, writing it in third person. I am glad you like the fic! And don't worry! We just gotta have the fluffy! Unfortunatly, I am not sure when it'll be exactly... Hell, it might even be this chapter.  
  
Dunbarbalooie2:  
  
Haha... Funny review! Glad you liked the window bit! Thanks for always reading and reviewing! Its uber cool!  
  
hoshi-ko88:  
  
Heh, heh... Hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for always reviewing! I appericiate it!!!  
  
~~~Starry-Sky26~~~  
  
Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own Inuyasha... But if only I did...*looks blissful*... If only I did...  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Title: Dark Chocolate  
  
Chapter 4: 6am on a Sunday  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N I am going to try something new... Starting out again in MY POV...Again... Making it not so new... oh well.)  
  
Reluctantly, Kagome began to eat the food that was oh so graciously delivered by Inuyasha. Her mother had, after all, gone through the trouble of making her favorite special for her; Oden.  
  
A knock came at her door.  
  
"Hey sis!" Sota yelled through the wooden door. "Ya eaten? Mom wanted me to see if you liked the food!"  
  
Sota had little hope that his sister would respond, she rarely did.  
  
"Yeah, I did, tell her thanks, and that it was good," Kagome responded, a little unsure, without opening the door.  
  
"Kay,"Sota said as he turned and left, she didn't talk much, but it's not like it was earth shattering when she did.  
  
Kagome slumped down on her bed as she pulled out her diary and began to write:  
  
Saturday, 2:45 pm  
  
Well, today was... Interesting, to say the least. I mean, so far, I have been insulted, threated, had my privacey invaded through my window, made a complete fool of myself by crying in front of Inuyasha, and on top of all that, Inuyasha almost found out that I'm... That I'm a miko, I guess I should be lucky that he didn't figure it out... But what if he did, and just didn't say anything? Well, sooner or later it'll hit him, and then things will just get worse. Miko's and Hanyou's are equally looked down upon in this world, people are just afraid of them, thats all, they like everything simple and simular, just like in The Giver... Gotta love that book. Fat chance of him being "understanding" of my situation, though, seeing as we have the whole discrimination thing in common. Not that I want sympathy.  
  
I acctually yelled at the guy, haven't done that in a while... But he did cross the line in a major way. He deserved it. I wonder if he really does like my writing... Doesn't matter. I didn't write it for him. Buyo was fantastic today, honestly, I have never been more fond of that cat then the moment he attacked Inuyasha... Any normal guy would have been pretty hurt. Haha. Go Buyo. Sota on the other hand seems to be quite fond of Inuyasha. They both have that "bad-boy-wanna-be" quoef... Yeah...   
  
This day has been confusing... My guess; tomorrow wont be any different.  
  
~~~ With Inuyasha~~~  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Inuyasha announced as he walked through his front door.  
  
"Your mother isn't here," Sesshomaru informed him glancing up for a second from the news paper he was reading.  
  
"What else is new," Inuyasha mumbled before he said,"Where's she now?"  
  
"Out," he replied monotonessly, eyes now back on the paper, bearly regarding Inuyasha's presance.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks for being so much help," Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime," Sesshomaru replied, eyes still glued to the paper.  
  
Inuyasha truged his way up to his room and plopped down on her bed. He lied there for a minute just staring at his celine.  
  
The phone rang, Inuyasha answered it, expecting it to be Miroku, or maybe even Kikyo. It wasn't.  
  
"Hello?" Inuyasha asked the person on the other line.  
  
"This Inuyasha?" a gruff sounding, older voice rang out.  
  
"Depends, who's asking?" He replied smartly.  
  
"Don't sass me you little vandal! Don't think you can get off so easy, ya hear!?" Inuyasha groned inwardly as he suddenly realized to whom he was speaking. 'Just great,' he thought to himself,' I finally get away from him and he calls me up, just great.'  
  
"Ya, ya, what is it you want?" Inuyasha asked, trying to speed the 'pleasant' little conversation along.  
  
"You had better be at the shrine at 6am tomorrow! I was going to make you stay an hour later today, but instead you sneaked off when I was taking a nap! Oh, you will be staying an hour late too, you best do your school work and get some rest now," with that, the phone clicked. The old man had hung up. Leaving Inuyasha cursing inwardly at his rotten luck;  
  
He was tired as hell, and he had to be at the Higurashi shrine at 6am tomorrow to make up for the hour he had missed today. 6am on a Sunday.  
  
He, once again, plopped down on his bed to study the celine, wondering where the hell his mom had gone, praying it was just shopping, or something like that. He cringed at the thought of the other possiblities.  
  
~~~Back with Kagome and the Higurashi shrine~~~  
  
The shrine was quite most days, with only a few visitors here and there. Those that came were mostly older couples, to whom this shrine was something special. Of course the shrine had its regulars, a wise old woman by the name of Kaede, whom visited everyother day at 3 'oclock sharp. You could set your watch by her.  
  
Kagome wandered out to the God Tree once again, her grandfather still hadn't gotten around to telling her its story, but no matter, she liked it's tranquility. She sat herself down on one of the large roots, protruding outward from the ground, she pulled out the novel she had been reading, "Five Quarters of the Orange", and began to read.  
  
"Good book your reading, young one," a kindly old voice broke the surrounding silence, Kagome hadn't even noticed anyone approach her.  
  
"Huh?" she said jerking her head upward.  
  
"Its a nice change to see young people around these parts," the old woman confided. "I didn't think youth cared about such things..."  
  
"Oh, well, you see, I live at this shrine and-" Kagome was cut short in her explanation.  
  
"Oh! I see!" the old woman interupted, "I didn't know old Higurashi's family had come to live here! I would have introduced myself to you all properly! Which reminds me, I'm Kaede. And you are?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Well, Kagome, it seems you are the new shrine maiden," Kaede said with a chuckle,"Course' I don't suppose you deal with the shrine and its workings?"  
  
"No," Kagome admited,"I'm just buisy with school and stuff."  
  
"I see," Kaede looked thoughtful for a moment."Well, at least you know the joys of good old fashion 'peace and quiet'! Most young folk these days are only concerend with computers and noisy little games!"  
  
"Honestly," Kagome confided,"I bearly know how to work a computer, besides what they make us do in school, I'm not too fond of all that."  
  
"Yes, and you also have a good eye for books! I read that very novel not too long ago, it was quite beautifully written, if you ask me. How are you liking it?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Its very good, it was a little hard to get into at first, but once the story came out, well, I really began to like it!" Kagome liked the old woman, she had a peaceful air to her.   
  
"A literate child too, my word." the old woman said affectionatly. Then she looked critically into the eyes of the young girl before her. Kagome looked to the ground.  
  
Kaede looked up and smiled,"You wouldn't happen to know the history of this tree, would you?" she asked.  
  
"No, gramp-father," she stoped herself from saying "gramps" in the nick of time," was going to tell me, but he never got around to it."  
  
"Oh well, no matter, shouldn't be taking his stories seriously anyhow," the woman said in a huff, she leaned down and whispered,"Between you and me, I think your grandfather is full of hot air when it comes to his so-called "legends"."  
  
"Between you and me," Kagome mimicked,"I think you're right."  
  
Kaede laughed,"Yes, yes. But he is still a good soul," she looked Kagome in the eye,"Thats the important thing."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome agreed.  
  
"Anyways," she began," this tree has a legend behind it, as you knew. It is a horribly sad story about love, and betrayal. A miko and hanyou had fallen deeply in love. The miko was the gardien of the Sheikon no tama, and the hanyou was a fiercely proud and strong warrior, even a few full blooded youkai feared him, anyways, there was a human, an evil, evil man, he had been under the young miko's care, for he had severe burns to his body. He was so taken by her beauty and compasion towards him, but he could not move, he would be imobiol for the rest of his days, that is, until a horrible idea crept into his head, he had his body devored by demons, this act turned him into a hanyou, a hanyou of a darker sort, not at all like the young miko's love. Anyways, he was powerful, and deceatful. He knew of the miko's love for that hanyou, he knew he must end it. He obsereved them when they met and discovered their secrets. The hanyou had a dream of becoming a full youkai, with the use of the Sheikon no tama, though, for his love, he was even willing to become human, just as she wished. They miko, he discovered, though she loved the hanyou, she didn't completely trust him, though she may have thought she did. It was dangerous in those times for a miko to love. Anyways, soon, the evil hanyou discovered that their love was shallow, though to them, it was as deep as the ocean. He plotted away to tear them appart, he tricked the hanyou into thinking that the miko had betrayed him by dissguising himself as her and pointing an arrow at him. In his rage the hanyou stole the jewl, leaving the real miko with only one opption; to kill him.  
  
So, now thinking she was betrayed, she went after him. During the battle, however, she got severely injured. She pinned the hanyou with an arrow to this very tree, soon after that, she died from her own injuries. Foiling the evil hanyous plans. The Sheikon no tama was burned with the miko, and the young hanyou stayed in an eternal sleep, pinned to this tree. It is said by many that the tree grew around him, absorbing him into its self, leaving a scar where the arrow peirced his heart and sank into the tree. And there are some who even think that the boy was reincarnated, as well as the miko. Awh well, I do love that story." She looked down to Kagome, whom had been listening intently, to her, it was as if the old woman had described everything like she had seen it first hand.  
  
"Ms. Kaede?" Kagome asked," You told the story with such detail it was like you lived it or something..." she stoped herself, realizing how stupid she sounded, that story must have taken place at least 500 years ago.  
  
Kaede chuckled,"Feel free to call me Kaede, no need for the "Ms.", and anyways, child," she added," My family has been the keeper of the story for generations, I am directly related to the younger sister of the miko in the story, I'll have you know!"  
  
"Wow, you are able to trace your family's history back *that* far?" Kagome asked in wonder.  
  
"Well, it was just the tradition of telling the story, is all, the original Kaede, the miko's little sister, she told the story to her daughter and grandchildren, who told it to their children, and so on and so fourth." she smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Why wouldn't my grandfather tell me that story?" Kagome suddenly asked.  
  
"Why, what do you mean?" the kindly old women inquitred.  
  
"Well, before you went on as if you and he were good friends, wouldn't you have shared that story with him if he owned this property, you know, so he knows what he has?"  
  
"Well," Kaede thought about this for a second," I did tell him, but he brushed it off for nothing but rubish and began to tell me what the real, or at least what he considered the real story to me, and *that* was rubish."  
  
Kagome let out a small chuckle, that was her gramps all right."Yeah, that sounds like gramdfather all right."  
  
"Hmm yes," Kaeda said.  
  
"So, do you come here often?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh yes. Everyother day, infact." she said brightly."At 3pm on the dot."  
  
"You come to see the tree everyother day?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh no, I walk around the shrine area, it is quite beautiful here, you know, not much open space like this, this day in age," she explained,"And besides that, I'm old, it sort of feels like walking around here keeps me young!" she put her fist to her chest in a pround gesture.  
  
"I see," Kagome said.  
  
"Well, Kagome, I must be going now, I hope we speak again." Kaede now wore a wringley old smile.  
  
"Yes, so do I," Kagome told her, returning a her smile, though hers was much smaller.  
  
~~~That Night at Inuyasha's house~~~  
  
"Inuyasha?" a woman's voice called out, "Inuyasha! You home?!"  
  
"Yeah, whada you want?" Inuyasha answered gruffly.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were here is all," she told him.  
  
"Oh, well I'll just go and get you your mother of the year award," he told her sarcastically.  
  
"Why do you have to be that way Inuyasha?" she asked him with a hurt look.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha growled,"Because you give me a reason to."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry! Is that what you want? Do you want me to apologise?" she looked at her son critically.  
  
"Apologising wont do anygood, but I think a *real* job might help our situation, you know how *sick* I am of having to rely on Sesshomaru for everything?" Inuyasha spat,"Drop your hopes of finding a new rich husband, its not going to happen."  
  
"Look, Inuyasha, I am *trying* to do what I think's best for us!" she told him sternly.  
  
"Yeah, well your perspectives a little off," Inuyasha smirked, "You have a family, not that that has ever mattered to you." He turned to walk back to his room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ms. Shitonki asked. (a/n Inu shares his last name with his dad... his mom goes by her maiden name)  
  
"My room, I have to get up early tomorrow, unlike some people I have some sense of responsability," he smirked before he added,"Musta got it from dad." He walked away, leaving his mother to watch him with a blank expresion on her face.  
  
~~~That night with Kagome~~~  
  
Kagome sat in her room, starring at the sky from her bedroom window, the sky at the shrine was so much clearer than from her own home. It was really beautiful. She opened her window a crack to lent in a cool breaze, for late fall, it was uncharacteristicaly hot. She layed out on her back across her bed and started to read her novel again. It was getting to a really good part... Soon she became tired, so she pulled on her pj's, the standard flannel pants and tank top, and covered herself up in bed, where she picked up her book again, she fell asleep, book in hands and light on.  
  
Later that night, Ms. Higurashi came to check on Kagome, she smiled at the site of her daughter, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep, not so sad and angry as she looked when she was awake. She went to her daughter's side and attempted to pull the book from her hands, but was suprised to see she had a death grip on the book, so instead, she settled for kissing her daughter on the forehead and turning of the lights for her.  
  
~~~6am, Sunday morning at the Higurashi Shrine~~~  
  
Kagome slept peacefully, unaware that Inuyasha was showing up an hour early today. She still clutched the book tightly in her hand, and Buyo was snuggled by her side, purring contently.   
  
Neither of them heard the door bell ring...  
  
"So, happy to see you showed up on *time* today," The short, wringly old man spat.  
  
"Yeah well, my half brother didn't turn off my alarm clock this morning," Inuyasha snorted,"Makes getting up a little easier."  
  
"Ok, well, just pick up from where you left off yesterday," the old man told him.  
  
"Non-sense," came the kind voice of Ms. Higurashi from behind him.  
  
"What in the 7 Hells do you mean? Non-sense?" He asked.  
  
"I am not going to let that boy go to work without knowing he has a full stomach, what do you say, Inuyasha? Do you want some breakfast first?" the kind hearted Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
Inuyasha threw a nervous glance at Mr. Higurashi.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him! You wont have to make up any extra time for eating!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Uh sure, then breakfast sounds great," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Mr.Higurashi looked like a tomato that was about to explode into a red mushy mess,"How do you go about underminding me?" He yelled, clearly outraged,"*I* own this shrine! Its *me* who puts food on the table! And you go around making desisions that *I* have every right to make!"  
  
"Oh tosh!" Ms. Higurashi said half heartedly, waving off the old man's words,"You shrine hardly recieves any visitors what so ever! It's *me* who puts the food on the table! Not you! Now be quiet before you wake up the children!" With that, Ms. Higurashi lead Inuyasha into the kitchen, leave old Mr. Higurashi to stew in his anger.  
  
(a/n I have heard the phrase "oh tosh" before, where and when, I do not know... But it seemed to fit, so in it went.)  
  
"So, no one's up?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh no, they don't usually get up until around 8am, yesterday was, I'm thinking, just a procautionary thing," she told him. "Sorry I don't have the same spread as yesterday, but how about some eggs and toast?"  
  
"Thats fine, thanks," Inuyasha said polietly, Ms. Higurashi was being nice to him, it was the least he could do.  
  
"Ok," she said brightly, popping the bread in the toaster. (a/n Haha... I almost had it as "popping the "toast" in the toaster..." haha... you don't put toast in the toaster! You put bread in and get toast out!)  
  
~~~6:25 am~~~  
  
Inuyasha, having finished the breakfast Ms.Higurashi kindly gave him, was back to work. The ladder was up, and he was back to scrubbing, he figured that, since Kagome was asleep, this would be a good time to finish the work around her window, you know, as little contact as possible.  
  
When he reached her window, he found it, once again, opened. Grumbling to himself he started to close it, that was when he saw her laying there, book tightly clutched in hand, and, to his dismay, Buyo, the cat from hell, snuggled up against her. He glanced around her room, he didn't really pay much attention to it yesterday, it looked so... so normal. He had expected it to be all tormented looking... you know, all dark and drab, not that he had given it much thought, it was just a natural assumption. The room, he noticed, also wasn't so pink and flowery, she had a couple band posters up, nothing he'd ever listen to, but still, it sort of made it seem like the room was ment for her eyes only, like everything else in her life appearently was. Not at all like the show off room that belonged to his beloved Kikyo.   
  
Before he realized it, he was inside her room, just looking around. Once he realized where he was, he froze and looked at her to make sure that she, and the gods damned cat of hers, were still asleep. Thankfully, they were. He glanced at the alarm clock that resided on her bed stand, it read 6:33 am.   
  
'Great,' he thought to himself,'Only 9 and a half more hours to go...'   
  
He walked over to her well organised desk, where, once again, he found her writing book.  
  
'When will she learn she has to *hide* this thing?' he mused to himself as he reached to pick it up.  
  
~Slow Mo~  
  
(thats slow *motion* for all you delightfully dim folk out there, lol)  
  
*RRRIIING*  
  
The alarm clock went off, the time read "6:35".  
  
'Oh shit!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he grabed the alarm clock in attepmt to silence it, he took it, jumped out the window and ran, that boy ran as fast as he could, until he came to a suitible hiding place; a little well shaft.  
  
The last thing he wanted was to be caught wandering around her room while she was asleep. It wasn't until he stoped that he noticed the scratch on his leg, it was then he remembered that Buyo had a go at him as he jumped through the window.  
  
"Stupid cat," he mumbled.  
  
~~This all happened in about a one minute time intervole.~~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, hadn't she heard her alarm clock go off? And what was that strange little gust of wind? Wait a minute... Where the hell *was* her alarm clock? And why was Buyo so worked up? She noticed her window had been opened a little further than she remembered, but she just desided that she must have done it last night. She desided to get up, and get back at Sota for stealing her alarm clock. Silently and unnoticed, of course.   
  
She crept silently into his room and hid his favorite CD rom. He would go crazy looking for it... Little would he know, all he really had to do was open up the cleaning supply closet.  
  
'Haha, fat chance of *that* happening,' Kagome thought to herself as she walked down stairs to get breakfast and see what time it was. Hopefully, it wasn't yet 7am.  
  
Kagome glanced at the clock as she walked into the kitchen, it read "6:40am" she relished her luck; Inuyasha wasn't due to show up for another 20 minutes.  
  
"Good morning sweet heart!" Ms. Higurashi smiled up from her cup of coffee as her daughter walked into the kitchen."Did you sleep well?"  
  
Kagome looked at her mother, she had to admit, this move had been REALLY good for her, she didn't stutter so much and seemed a lot more bright and cheery. She hated that they had to move to get her like that. "Fine, thanks," she murmered as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.   
  
"Where's gramps?" Kagome asked. She figured he would be ancey with anticipation as he awaited the arival of his newest slave, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I think he left to run some errends," Ms. Higurashi informed her.  
  
"What? I thought he would want to be here when Inuyasha shows up," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh, he was!" Ms.Higurashi smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, her face slightly pailing...  
  
"Well, Grampa asked him to come an hour early today..." she told Kagome," he's been here almost 45 minutes already."  
  
"Ok," Kagome said, trying desparatly to keep her cool... Why hadn't anybody bothered to inform her that he was coming early???  
  
She eat her cereal in record time as she raced up to her room to change, making sure, of course, to securely shut her blinds... All the time thinking... "6am on a Sunday? How the hell did Gramps get him here so early? This had better not be perminant"... When she was dressed, she opened up her blinds, it was then she noticed the bit of black fabric that was stuck to the window sill... "How the hell did that get there?"  
  
Mean while... Inuyasha was on the other side of the house, finishing up where he had left off the other day... He didn't want to face Kagome, on the chance she had figured out he was in her room... Surely she would notice a missing alarm clock, the alarm clock which had been abandoned by him in that well thing he had gone to hide in. Now that he looked back on his actions... He found them rather odd, he wasn't one to go looking around girl's rooms while they were sleeping... Or was he? He wasn't quite sure.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
I do hope you like this chapter! And I shall now take this time to remind you of the following things:  
  
#1. Check out "Law Student Likes to Argue" (my other fic)  
  
#2. Review (if ya want... no pressure... but I'd like to hear from you! ^_- )  
  
#3. Uhh... I forgot what #3. was supposed to be.... Um... Please review! ^_^  
  
Wow... This is the longest chapter I have ever written... Took me a few days too, I just had to make it extra special perfect for all my lovely readers! Hope you like it! (you know, since I put in all that extra work just for you!)  
  
Heh, heh... Hey, peoples out there! If you have a fic ya want me to read, let me know! I'd be happy to check it out! I could always use a good fic to read!  
  
Anyways...  
  
See you later! 


End file.
